cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wuher Moseisley
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Talk Page starts here Page in Source Hey wuher i went to edit my page and its in source mode and wont let me leave it can you fix it? Devis Trooper (Abeloth Fraint) "One of the best pilots on this here end of Naboo." Ren disrespecting So anyway its a normal night in chat then ren randomly calls Kohobailey some inappropriate names then this happens Also ren continued to troll afterwards, constantly harrassing sscriv Reporting A Player hello I would like to report this user: Formylittle3453 Evidence below: : Here is more evidence against formy: Emoticon Request Hello wuher, this is Game Brain! Can you please make an emoticon of me. If possible I would like the emoticon to apear when somone write (gamebrain). Please use the following pic: Fred Legit I do 1 emote and I get banned for a week? Hmm, seems like legit abuse. Cr1TiKaL (talk) Yep, abuse. How did I abuse the rules? Hmm i did an emote Can it at least be fore a week then like the origonal was? o_o please? Please? Cr1TiKaL (talk) New Pic Please use the fllowing pic for my emoticon, thank you, Gamebrain1: brotherhood I don't get why you hate us, what have we ever done to you? You're really pushing us close to the edge e_e Question Do you accept request help for the codes design for other Wikis? My Wiki, The Amazing World of Gumball Wiki, is having a hard time redesigning the whole place. The code is just beyond complex and some of it are confusing and missing some things and some codes. Can you help us out? Thanks. sorry hey sorry about that section part that i added in my story. i changed it already. i am very sorry for that. it has same general part but i changed what happnend Chatmod star Hey wuher can you link me instructions on how to change the chat mod star Can I tell how many people looked at my page (Jacobi Kanobi). If so, how? Jacobiwan98 (talk) 14:10, April 19, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Thank you for the info :) Copy Cat Vetter Neeligorbit has copied my page, he has a brother named Kai like me, he dies in 35 ABY like me and his Rebirth is in 100 ABY just like mine.~~SpectraMando~~ How do i make a template RP violence People are rp violence on chat i told them to stop but they wont listen Devis Trooper (Abeloth Fraint) "One of the best pilots on this here end of Naboo." help help me. some idiot edited my malek kriya and kol kerz-tak pages, can you please put them under infinite protection from wikia contributors please. Wikia Contributor Vandalizing A Wikia Contributor has recently been vandalizing user's pages. So far, he has added the section "Becoming A Prostitute" to Luke Docker's story, and replaced Flash Goldbooster's "Battle of Coruscant" story with the "Becoming A Prostitute" story. He also added "Female Characters" and "Poop" category to Flash Goldbooster's page. Finally, the Contributor erased Flash's "Order 66" story and replaced it with an inappropriate story. Please undo this vandalism and block the Contributor. Thanks Click here to go to the Wikia Contributor. Kahar Zamet - "Never give up justice." (talk) 21:21, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Why did Bane bann me?! He banned me without giving me any warning or anything i thought i was supposed to get warned first 23:07, April 23, 2013 (UTC)FlashGoldbooster Can you unbann me because i was banned for a week for no reason. 23:47, April 23, 2013 (UTC) FlashGoldbooster